Worst Nightmare
by theyHAUNTme
Summary: It was a night just like any other. But when she got home, she was living her worst nightmare. Elliot/Olivia
1. Chapter 1

**Worst Nightmare:**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just play with them.

**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game.

**Summary:** It was a night just like any other. But when she gets home, she's living her worst nightmare. EO

**A/N:** This has graphic material...not for the faint at heart.

* * *

"Okay, I'm heading home Cap't," said Olivia. "It doesn't look like we're getting anywhere with this case tonight. Call me if something comes up?"

Cragen looked up from his desk at the brunette and said, "Alright Liv, I'll call you...have a good night, and drive safely."

Olivia walked passed Elliot's desk and bade him goodnight before leaving. He mumbled something, not looking up from his paperwork. Olivia just smiled and walked away. The sun was setting and she pulled her coat closer against her body to block out the bitter December wind. The snow crunched beneath her feet as she made her way to her vehicle and drove herself home to her empty apartment. She checked her answering machine, but there were no messages for her. She sighed and curled up on her couch. Her eyes were drooping shut, and she finally succumbed to sleep.

_Creak_. Her eyes snapped open and darted around the room. She could have sworn she heard the front door creak open. She looked to her front door, but it stood against the threshold, shut. Her heart pounded in her chest and she held her breath, not making a sound. She licked her cracked lips.

_It must've been a figment of my imagination_, she thought.

Olivia stood up and made her way to the bedroom so she could get proper sleep. She crawled into her bed and curled up into a tight, protective ball under the covers. She made sure that her gun and cell phone were on her bedside table before she closed her eyes again.

_Creak_. She jolted awake and sat upright in bed. She was sure she had heard a floorboard squeak. She then heard somebody knock something over and groan...someone was in her home. Heart beating rapidly, Olivia grabbed her gun and cell phone as she slowly climbed out of bed. She crept out into the hallway and into her living room, where she saw her coffee table sitting slightly askew; magazines were lying across the carpet. She furrowed her eyebrows and bit her bottom lip as she reach for her cell phone to call for help. As soon as she reached to hit the call button, she felt a damp cloth wrap around her nose and mouth. She held her breath as long as possible as she fought back, but soon the inevitable happened. She ran out of oxygen in her lungs and took a breath. She felt faint and soon saw blackness.

Olivia's limp form fell to the ground. Her attacker lifted her over his shoulder and carried her out to a van, which was parked in front of her apartment. He bound her hands together and rolled up a dry piece of cloth. He shoved it in her mouth and tied it behind her head tightly before shutting the back doors of the van. He got into the driver's seat, started the vehicle, and drove off. Unknown to the man, a nine year old girl was watching him place the detective into the back of the van.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

Elliot awoke to the shrill scream of his cell phone. He groaned as he looked at the clock; it was four o'clock in the morning. He sighed as he grabbed the offending object and answered it.

"Elliot, get back to the precinct...the case is busting open," Cragen said. "We've got the suspect in custody...all we need is for the victim to identify him, Casey will get a warrant for his DNA, and we'll be able to close the case real soon. Could you call Olivia for me and ask her to come back to the precinct?"

Elliot nodded and said he would. He closed the cell phone and changed into clean, fresh clothes. He called Olivia's home phone number, but there was no response. He left her a message before trying to contact her via her cell phone. When there was no response, he became worried, but told himself she may just be in a deep sleep; she had, after all, been working herself senseless on this case. He left her a message before heading over to her home.

When he knocked and called her name for several minutes with no response, he became very concerned. But when he let himself in with the key she had provided him with and found her apartment totaled, he now was terrified. He called all throughout the apartment for her, but he received no response. He found some blood on the living room floor, and blood drops leading to the front door. Elliot whipped out his cell phone and called Captain Cragen.

"Captain...we've got a problem," Elliot said, walking back outside.

He briefly explained the situation to Cragen. He waited outside for the CSU to arrive and for the rest of the SVU team to arrive. He was pacing back and forth, and that's how Fin, Munch, Cragen, and Casey found him. CSU arrived moments later and went right to work.

"Elliot, what happened?" Casey asked as they all rushed up to him.

He told them that somebody had taken Olivia and that the apartment was trashed. A member of the Crime Scene Unit walked up to them and said, "Is this her cell phone?"

They all nodded. The CSU member continued by saying, "Well, there's an un-dialed number still on the phone. I think she tried to call for help."

"What, was she gonna call 911?" asked Elliot.

Fin looked at the phone number and furrowed his brow in confusion. He shook his head before saying, "No...she was gonna call you."

* * *

**A/N 2:** I hope you like it so far. Tell me how I did. Next chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Worst Nightmare:**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just play with them.

**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game.

**Summary:** It was a night just like any other. But when she gets home, she's living her worst nightmare. EO

**A/N:** This had graphic material...not for the faint at heart.

* * *

Olivia blinked and saw blackness. She blinked again, but then noticed that it was just dark inside the space she was in. she also reasoned that she was in a vehicle, because she was lying on a fuzzy floor and was bouncing around. She could also hear the road noises outside. She waited a few minutes until her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The memories quickly came flooding back to her and she struggled with the bonds on her wrists, but to no avail. She only succeeded in rubbing her wrists raw. She then realized that her feet were also bound together. Her breathing became rapid, as she felt the piece of cloth that was in her mouth. She then curled into a ball; it was winter time and she was dressed in pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt. She tried to keep herself warm with her own body heat, and accomplished very little.

She could have been laying there for a minute, she could've been laying there for an hour; she had no idea. But after awhile, the back doors to the van opened up. Olivia was bathed in the moon's brilliant silver light. The howling December wind whipped around the back of the van and the numbing cold chilled Olivia to the bone. A man roughly grabbed Olivia's shirt and pulled her out of the van. She dropped painfully to the ground and she winced. She shivered as the snow encompassed her. The man grabbed her hands and dragged her into a warm, cozy log cabin. He thrust her onto the bed and started fiddling with the ropes on her wrists. But, Olivia had other ideas. She started wriggling around and tried to keep her hands away from the man. She knew that as soon as she was tied down, she was screwed.

After several minutes, the man gave up. He sighed as he reached across into the drawer and pulled out a syringe. He squirted a little bit out, ensuring there was no air inside of the needle, before saying, "I wish I wouldn't have to do this, but you leave me no choice."

He inserted the needle into Olivia's arm, and her world fell into blackness.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

As the Crime Scene Unit continued combing the house for any trace of evidence that would lead them to Olivia's whereabouts, the SVU detectives, captain, and ADA were going to talk to the neighbors. They got to the apartment of Mark and Jill Ross. Munch and Fin talked to the adults while Elliot asked their nine year old daughter, Kelly, some questions.

"Hey Kelly, my name is Elliot," he said, getting a picture of Olivia out of his wallet. "Do you know this woman?"

Kelly nodded her head, her golden locks bouncing. She looked slightly nervous as she said, "That's Olivia...she lives below us. She's a police woman."

Elliot smiled at the girl's youthful ignorance; she had no idea that something terrible had happened to Olivia. Or so he thought. His smiled disappeared as Kelly then whispered, "She's the lady that got driven away in the van."

Elliot furrowed his brow as he took out his notebook. He opened his pen as he asked, "Kelly, did you see what happened?"

Kelly shrugged before answering, "Sort of. I only saw what happened when they were out of her apartment."

"Kelly, can you tell me what happened?"

Kelly nodded and said, "Sure. A man drove up to our apartment building and parked as close to hers as he could. Then he walked up to her apartment door and stood there for a few minutes...I think he was tryna open it. The door finally opened and he walked in. He was in there for a long time. When he came back out, Olivia was unconscious and he was dragging her to the van. He put her in the very back, and was standing there; I think tying her hands and feet together and putting cloth in her mouth so she wouldn't make a noise...when he stepped away her feet and hands were bound together and something was in her mouth. Then he drove away."

"Thank you Kelly...what time did the man arrive at Olivia's apartment?" Elliot asked, writing her words furiously down on the paper.

"Umm...around one o'clock maybe," said Kelly. "Yeah, it was a little after one o'clock."

"And what were you doing up so late?" Elliot asked. "You should've been asleep by then, right? Why were you awake?"

"The doctors say I have insomnia," Kelly said simply. "I couldn't sleep, so I watched the cars drive by...that helps me get back to sleep."

Elliot nodded and thanked her. He knew this question was almost impossible to ask a child, but she sounded intelligent enough. He took a breath before asking her tentatively if she saw a license plate number.

"Uh huh...while the van was parked there I wrote it down," Kelly said matter-of-factly.

She strode over to her desk and picked up a piece of paper. She handed it to him. He looked at the chicken scratch on the paper in shock, wondering how the hell they had gotten so lucky. The sound of Kelly's voice snapped him back to reality.

"If you can't read it, it says 'New York plate, YXD-1417'. Sorry, I know my handwriting is a little sloppy," Kelly apologized.

Elliot gazed at the nine year old.

"Kelly, what grade are you in?" asked Elliot.

"Fifth," Kelly answered.

Elliot's jaw involuntarily dropped. He asked her what age she was, and she replied, "Nine...turning ten next month! I should be in fourth grade, but I skipped kindergarten and went straight into first grade."

Elliot nodded; now it made sense. He sighed before asking, "Did you get a good look at the man who went into Olivia's apartment? Can you describe him?"

"Sure...he was dressed in a gray hooded sweatshirt. I'm pretty sure it had the New York Giants logo on it. He was wearing a black cap, backwards, and there was some red hair sticking out from underneath his hat," Kelly started. "He was wearing black sweatpants and white shoes. He also was wearing glasses...other than that, I didn't get a good look at his face, sorry."

"That's fine, you're doing great!" Elliot praised, thankful that this girl had one hell of a memory. "One last thing, could you describe the van?"

"It was a dark color...black, maybe blue," Kelly said. "Oh, and the drive's side window had a crack extending from the top down to the middle. And it wasn't like a minivan or anything...it was something you'd expect a plumber or electrician to be driving. The very back of the van had two doors on it and windows on top of the doors."

_Damn this kid's good_, Elliot said, writing this new information down. He asked Kelly if this was everything.

"I think so," she answered, thinking hard.

Elliot handed her his business card and said, "If you think of anything that you think might be important, please call me."

"Okay," Kelly said, looking at the card.

Elliot left the child and rejoined Munch and Fin, who were waiting with the parents. The three detectives left after thanking Mr. and Mrs. Ross for their time. They got outside, and Elliot asked, "So, how much did you get from Mr. and Mrs. Ross?"

"Not much...you know she was taken in the middle of the night, so they were both asleep," Munch said. "Our interview was done within like five minutes. What the hell took you so long with the little girl?"

"Apparently, she is a child genius," Elliot said. "She's in the fifth grade when she should be in the fourth...and she gave me details about the perp who took Liv."

"You gotta be shittin' me," Fin said, looking at the many pages Kelly's description took up.

"That's not the best part," Elliot told him. "Kelly saw a license plate number, and she gave a description of the vehicle. Do you think that'll help at all?"

Munch and Fin were thunderstruck that a nine year old could give that information. They ran back down to Olivia's apartment to share the information with the captain and Casey.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

Olivia groaned as she opened her eyes. The whole room was a blur, and dark, only illuminated by a roaring fire. She blinked until the room came into focus, and then she noticed that she was naked except for her bra and panties. Olivia instinctively tried to curl up to cover herself. However her wrists were tied to the headboard, as well as her ankles, which prevented her from moving too much. She sighed in exasperation. She looked beside her and saw her clothes in a pile on the floor. The cloth was still tied around her mouth, preventing her from making a noise. Even though she knew the attempt was futile, Olivia struggled against the ropes binding her to the bed.

"Ah, glad to see you're awake," the man said, coming into the room.

Olivia strained to see his face, but he kept his back to her. He then turned to face her, and she recognized him as the suspect that had been flirting with her that past shift. She furrowed her eyebrows and continued to struggle against her restraints. The man laughed at her fruitless attempts. Olivia glared at the man and clenched her jaw. She ground her teeth against the piece of cloth that was in her mouth. The man got up onto the bed with her and whipped out a knife. Olivia involuntarily flinched and tried to creep away when the blade came closer to her face. He cocked his head to the side and said, "Relax, I'm not gonna kill you!"

He wrapped his fingers around the knotted cloth at the base of her skull and yanked it backwards so he could get the knife behind it without cutting her. Olivia gagged in response to this. He swiftly cut the cloth, and Olivia spat it out. She opened and closed her sore jaw and swallowed while giving him a death glare. He laughed softly and got off of the bed. He took off his sweatshirt and t-shirt, revealing his six-pack abdomens. His biceps and triceps were bulging and his pectoral muscles were rippling under his skin. Olivia's jaw dropped slightly and her eyes widened.

He smiled at her before removing his sweatpants. Olivia saw his tented boxers and she now really tried to curl into a ball away from him. Her heart was racing in her chest and her stomach had butterflies in it. He had stripped down to his boxers and moved closer to him.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Olivia asked, her voice cracking.

The man looked her slim body up and down. He grinned maliciously at what he saw and walked closer to her. He crawled up onto the bed with her and started fingering her breasts through the silky material of her bra. Tears sprung into Olivia's eyes and fear was racing through her. Olivia closed her eyes as she struggled against him, but he struck her across the face for doing so. Her breathing became rapid as he continued violating her body with his fingers.

"Please, God, no, no, no, no, no," Olivia pleaded quietly.

The man smiled at her and asked, "You believe in God?"

Olivia just stared straight at him, still thrashing away from him. The man laughed and said, "Well you'd better start believing, and start praying for mercy."

* * *

**A/N 2:** Hope you all are still enjoying this! Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Worst Nightmare:**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just play with them.

**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game.

**Summary:** It was a night just like any other. But when she gets home, she's living her worst nightmare. EO

**A/N:** This has graphic material...not for the faint at heart.

* * *

Elliot was in the locker room, changing his clothes. All of New York was searching for the vehicle that is transporting Olivia, and her picture is on every news station in New York. He couldn't believe she was gone. When she told him goodnight, he said nothing. He hadn't wished her goodnight, he hadn't told her to be safe, he hadn't even looked up! All he had said – or mumbled, rather – was "Yeah, see you," and she probably couldn't even make out what he had said. He opened his locker to take out a fresh shirt and saw pictures of his kids, pictures of his soon to be ex-wife, a few pictures of Olivia, and several of the two of them together.

One in particular caught his eye. It was at the annual Christmas party held at Cragen's house for the team. Fin brought his camera and was snapping pictures every other minute. He told the two of them to sit on the couch and squish together for a picture. Elliot had jokingly told her if they got any closer they should take it to the bedroom. She had busted out laughing and he smiled widely; he loved her laugh. Fin had snapped the picture while they weren't paying attention, and he said, "I'll give you both a copy."

Sure enough, two weeks later there was a photograph of that night lying on each of their desks. Olivia laughed at the memory and had brought it home to frame it. Elliot decided that since he was at work more than at his house that he would pin it to his locker so he would always see her smiling face. _It's probably not smiling now_, Elliot thought bitterly. He curled his hands into a fist and took in deep breaths in a poor attempt to calm himself down. Why would somebody want to take Olivia? Who would want to harm that sweet, caring, lovable woman? His emotions got the best of him and his fist connected with the wall, and then again, and again. He sighed in frustration and sat down on the bench.

"Where are you Liv?" he asked quietly, flexing his bleeding knuckles.

He quickly bandaged his fingers before heading to where Fin and Munch were running the license plate number through their database. Everyone was hovering around the computer whilst the few red hairs they found in Olivia's apartment were being run through DNA. Elliot was strumming his fingers nervously on his thigh as Fin and Munch both hacked away on their computers.

"I got it!" Munch said.

"You son of a bitch, I just got it!" Fin said.

Munch hit the print button and smirked at his partner. Cragen got the papers out of the printer while Munch said, "The plates came back to a guy named Raymond Keller. He lives in the Bronx...he's been arrested for DUI, assault and battery, and shoplifting when he was a teen. Hey...wasn't he our number one suspect for the case yesterday?"

"Yeah, and the son of a bitch was hitting on Liv," Elliot muttered, staring at the mug shot.

The whole group narrowed their eyes. They hadn't seen anybody flirting with Olivia. Elliot sighed and put his head in his hands and said, "When we were interviewing him, he kept his eyes on her and his eyes would flicker all over her body. After we were done interviewing him, he went to talk with her. When she came back to the car, she seemed pissed...I asked her if she was okay, but of course, she said she was fine. I should've known!"

"Elliot, this isn't your fault," Casey said, trying to reason with him. "If the hairs in Liv's apartment matches Keller, we'll talk to his friends, family, search his house, anything to get Olivia back...we'll find her."

Suddenly, Cragen's cell phone rang, startling everybody. He took it off of the clip, and answered, "Cragen. Great. Okay, thanks."

He hung up, and everyone was holding their breath to see what the phone call was about. Cragen told them that the DNA was a match to Keller. They all breathed a sigh of relief, and Casey said, "Okay, I'll get a warrant...head over to his house, I'll have the warrant for when you get there."

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

"Please don't!" Olivia pleaded as Raymond Keller climbed closer to her.

He grinned at her and rested a hand on her cheek, but she recoiled from him and turned her head away. He slapped her. Her cheek stung and turned red from the force he exerted. She bit her lip as he straddled her lap. She closed her eyes and tried to let her imagination take herself away from this place. However, yet again, she earned herself another slap to the face.

"You will keep your eyes open the whole time you bitch!" he snarled. "I wanna see the lust in those deep brown eyes."

Olivia forced her eyes open, but kept them on the ceiling. Surprisingly, he didn't object. He leaned up and kissed her neck, which seemed to burn her skin. She clenched her jaw before moving her face to his neck and she bit his neck. She clamped down and he grunted in pain before using his thumbs to press down on her esophagus. Choking, she released his skin, but there were already visible teeth marks and bruising. She coughed for awhile after he had stopped choking her. Anger shone in his eyes, and Olivia wished she could take it back. He sat back on her legs and punched her jaw, her nose, her cheek, and her eye. Olivia's face hurt, but she dared not say anything.

"Now, are you gonna be a nice little girl?" he asked, rubbing his neck.

Olivia stared at him, hatred burning in her eyes. He hit her again before he said, "I asked you a question bitch! I asked 'are you going to be nice'? Well, are you?"

Olivia nodded stiffly. He then continued to run his fingers all over her body, which made her cringe inside. He caressed her breasts and after he was satisfied with those, he continued down her flat abdomen. He moved his fingers down the firm flesh until he got down to her panties. He slid them down her legs until they were at her bound feet. He took out his knife again and cut of her underwear roughly. Olivia bit her lip as the tears formed in her eyes. His rough hands glided across the flesh of her smooth legs. They came to her thighs and up to her hips. Olivia squeezed her legs together, attempting to refuse him access. Since her ankles were tied to opposite ends of the bed, it was nearly impossible.

"Please stop," Olivia cried.

Keller ignored her and continued to touch her body. He removed his finger from her skin, only to touch himself to full harness. Olivia's breath came raggedly. He slipped of his boxers, revealing his full erection to her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she whispered the word 'no' over and over again. Olivia was writhing beneath Keller as he positioned himself to enter her.

"If you stop moving it won't hurt," he said. "As much," he added as an afterthought.

Olivia continued to struggle as much as she could underneath of him. He plunged into her, and searing pain ripped through her. She cried out as he thrust roughly in and out of her. She felt like she was being ripped to shreds. She screamed out for anybody to help her. She clenched her inner muscles to try to prevent him from entering her, but he forced his way past. She knew that there would be a hell of a lot of tearing a bruising just by the amount of force he was using and by the excruciating pain she was in. She heard him begin to grunt and moan and felt his hot semen shoot into her depths; the bastard didn't even wear a condom. But thank God he was done...for now.

He climbed off of her and walked into the bathroom. Olivia was sobbing and sore. Raymond came out moments later, fully clothed, and had a wet rag in his hand. He ran it over Olivia's leg, but she tried to move away. He smirked and said, "Okay, if you don't want to get clean, I won't clean you up."

He left and walked into the bedroom. She didn't want to get clean...she needed all the evidence she could get to nail this bastard's ass to the wall in court. She then felt a liquid pooling between her legs and she then smelled the faint scent of iron...it was blood. She looked between her thighs and saw a pool of blood collecting there. More tears stung her eyes as she whispered, "Elliot, please find me!"

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

Elliot, Fin, Cragen, and Munch were at the doorstep of Raymond Keller, warrant in hand. They knocked at the door, and, surprisingly, an elderly woman opened the door. Fin flashed his badge and said, "I'm Detective Tutuola, this is Detective Munch, that's Detective Stabler, and that's Captain Cragen. We've got a search warrant, ma'am. Is this the residence of Raymond Keller?"

"Yes, why?" the woman replied. "What happened? Is he alright?"

"Who are you ma'am?" Munch asked.

"Elizabeth Keller...Raymond's my son," she said. "Why are you here?"

"Your son is the chief suspect in the kidnap of Detective Olivia Benson," Elliot said. "Excuse us ma'am, but time is of the essence."

The three detectives stepped inside, and Fin handed her the warrant. Cragen stayed behind to ask her some question about her son. The three others began to comb through the house in search of anything that would lead them to Olivia's location. Munch hit the jackpot. He was in Raymond's room and found several photographs of Olivia under his mattress. He also found a map with the route to Olivia's house and her apartment number scrawled in the top right hand corner. He called the others and decided to confront the mother about these items.

"Mrs. Keller, could you please explain these?" Cragen asked her.

She looked at them, trying not to believe them. She tried to deny it, but Elliot said, "You know what, your son is not the man you think he is! We found his hairs in my partner's house and his van was used to kidnap her! And why would he have her pictures under his mattress, along with directions to her home, _and_ her apartment number? She's gone and he's doing God knows what to her! Now please, is there _anywhere_ that you can think of where he may have her?"

Mrs. Keller looked at the pictures, the map, and at the detective before sighing. She nodded and whispered, "We have a cabin in upper Manhattan. He always loved going there...if I were to place money on it, that's where he took her."

She took the map from Munch and pointed to the location.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Yay, they have a location...but is it the right one? She said a cabin, but is it the right cabin? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Worst Nightmare:**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just play with them.

**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game.

**Summary:** It was a night just like any other. But when she gets home, she's living her worst nightmare. EO

**A/N:** This has graphic material...not for the faint at heart.

* * *

The four detectives ran to their cars and started to drive up to the cabin Mrs. Keller had indicated. Elizabeth Keller watched them drive away. She took in a deep breath. There was no way that her baby boy could've kidnapped someone, no way! She had raised him better than that. Nonetheless, she picked up the phone and dialed the number for her late husband's cabin. She prayed that her son wouldn't pick up.

"Hello?"

"Raymond, why are you up at the cabin?" she inquired. "The police were just here. They told me horrible things, and showed me terrible pictures of a police officer. They think you kidnapped her. Please tell me that you didn't!"

She heard his frustrated groan and he snapped, "What did you tell them? Did you lead them to me?"

"I'm sorry, but why did you take her?" she pleaded, tears welling up in her pale blue eyes.

"Mom, how could you? I'm your son!" he sighed, burying his face in his hands. "Now what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Just calm down," she said, trying to think. After a few moments, she said, "Okay, it takes roughly and hour and a half to get up there, but they'll probably switch on their lights and be there in an hour. That's more than enough time to get rid of her...dump her in the woods or something. When they get there, just play dumb and pretend that you don't know anything. Please be careful, Raymond."

"Thanks Mom," Keller said, relieved. "I love you."

"I love you to Ray," she said.

They disconnected the call, and Elizabeth sat down on her couch and prayed for the best.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

Olivia heard Raymond talking to somebody in the bedroom. She heard that it was his mother, and she smirked. She asked herself why the hell she would protect her son, but she soon didn't have time to think about it; Raymond came out moments later. He unbound her wrists from the bed. She started to struggle. He hit her repeatedly until she lay there limply and barely conscious. He tied her wrists together before executing the same procedure with her feet.

He grabbed her hands and dragged her off of the bed and onto the floor. Thankfully the bed was low to the floor, but she still dropped painfully to the carpet. Olivia winced and clenched her teeth in pain. A painful burning sensation was ripping through her core. She cried out at the pain, but Keller ignored her cry. He continued to haul her outside in the snowstorm. The wind whipped through their hair and the snow froze them almost instantly. Still, Raymond trekked onwards, lugging Olivia behind him on the snowy earth. He made his way into the middle of the woods and untied her wrists. She feebly fought, but her strength was gone. He laughed and her poor attempts to free herself. He set her back against the tree trunk and tied her hands behind the tree. He then cut the ropes binding her feet and let them remain free.

"Why are you doing this?" Olivia weakly asked.

Raymond snorted and said, "Why? Because you made a fool of me. I asked you what a pretty girl like yourself was doing without a boyfriend, and you told me that you didn't date men pathetic enough to rape a woman. Well, now you can see I'm not pathetic or else you wouldn't be out here, slowly freezing to death."

He turned to leave, but stopped suddenly. He faced Olivia again and said, "You know, I've never done it in the freezing cold snow. It'll be a first for me, and probably for you too."

Raymond fingered with the exposed flesh in between her bra and panties. However, since he was on a time constraint, he decided to skip the whole touching part. He rubbed himself to a hard erection and slid his jeans down to his ankles. He moved her underwear down to her feet before swiftly entering her. He bucked his pelvis against hers as he raped her. Again, Olivia screamed for someone to help her, and in pain. Since he had done this before several hours ago, she was still severely sore.

"HELP ME!" she shouted. "SOMEBODY, PLEASE!"

He quickened his thrusts and slammed into her. He moaned as he climaxed. Once again he had failed to use a condom so his semen was both in and on Olivia. He slid out of her and pulled up his pants before pulling her panties up. That's how he left her in the blizzard; in her bra and underwear. Her skin was already numb and was turning red as the snow hit it. She was so tired, she just wanted to sleep. But she couldn't sleep; to sleep was to die. She moved around as much as she could to stay warm, but her vaginal walls were so bruised and torn that it was very painful to move. Blood was pooling between her legs again, more rapidly than before. It turned the snow a pinkish color underneath her. She kept herself moving as long as she could, but soon she could barely feel her limbs. She collapsed in the snow and dug a burrow for herself, as well as she could. She climbed into the newly-dug hole, praying that the enclosed space would trap her body heat and keep her warm. She shivered as she curled into a ball. The snow was falling gently around her now, but the wind was still gusting. She sighed as she fought to keep her eyes open. She lost that battle and, before slipping into blackness, she murmured, "I'm sorry."

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

The four men sped up to the cabin and when they got there, they saw the van, exactly how Kelly Ross had described it. The license plate was the same, it was a dark blue color, and there was a crack extending down the driver's side window. They all hopped out of the car and another car parked hastily behind them. Casey jumped out, warrant in hand. They then heard sirens screeching towards them. Two police cars arrived at the scene as well and followed the group up to the front door of the snow covered cabin. Elliot pounded on the front door while shouting, "Police, open up!"

Moments later, a tall, muscular red-head opened the door. His nose and cheeks were red and there were still flakes of snow in his hair; he'd been outside. Elliot flashed his badge and introduced the five of the law enforcement officers before demanding, "Are you Raymond Keller?"

He nodded slowly before asking what this was about. Casey looked at him, dumbstruck, before shoving the warrant in his hands. The five of tem entered the house and began searching for Olivia.

"She's not here," Fin said. "But look at the bed...there's blood on it, and Olivia's clothes are on the floor. Where is she?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Keller said.

"Bull shit!" Munch said. "That's Olivia's clothes right there, and I'd bet you anything that if we tested that blood on the sheets, it'd be a match to her. Now where the hell is she?"

Raymond shrugged, continuing to act clueless. Elliot let out a frustrated breath, but his eyes landed on Raymond's snowy boots lying in the corner. He looked around for any trace of snow, or melted snow. He found some. It was heading in from the back door.

"You son of a bitch...you left her outside!" Elliot said before rushing out of the back door.

He found a set of footprints leading into the woods, plus drag marks; he had dragged her through the snow. He called to the others to follow him. The police officers stayed with Keller while Cragen, Munch, Fin, and Casey followed Elliot. The group ran deep into the wooded area, following the shoe prints that were embedded in the snow. Elliot looked ahead, trying to see if he could spot his partner, but there were just more tracks. Finally, after about five minutes of hiking, Elliot saw something lying on the ground. As he ran closer, he saw that that it was Olivia, lying nearly naked on the frozen earth.

"Oh, no!" he whispered. "Call an ambulance! Olivia!"

She didn't respond. In fact, she didn't even move. She continued to lay there, limp and unconscious. He reached her and took off his coat, wrapping it around her freezing form. He took out his pocket knife and cut the ropes fastening her hands behind the tree. He gathered her in his arms and tried to warm her up. Her lips were a pale blue color and snow was covering her hair and eyelashes. The rest of the group joined them and immediately provided Olivia with their coats to warm her up. She had been lying in the snow in only her underwear in bra for God knows how long. However it couldn't have been very long, for the tracks in the snow appeared fresh. Elliot saw the blood between her thighs, and anger boiled up in him; she hadn't just been kidnapped, she had been raped as well. He saw her wounded face and body and he held her close to him. She didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

"Olivia! Come on, Olivia, wake up!" he pleaded softly, stroking her hair.

However, she just lay there, not responding. He moved his index and middle fingers to her neck, making an effort to get her pulse. He found one, but it was extremely weak. He sat there, Olivia in his arms, waiting for the ambulance. He looked at her bruised face and closed eyes before praying for a miracle.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Hope you still like this! The next chapter may be up a little later than expected because I am going away for the weekend, but I'll try to get it up by Sunday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Worst Nightmare:**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just play with them.

**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game.

**Summary:** It was a night just like any other. But when she gets home, she's living her worst nightmare. EO

**A/N:** This has graphic material...not for the faint at heart.

* * *

"Come on, we need to get her out of the cold," Cragen said, motioning to the direction the cabin was located. "God only knows how long the bastard kept her out here."

Elliot nodded and picked up her light form. He kept her cradled close to him, using his body heat to warm her. The others walked behind him, trying to keep themselves warm. Fin let out a breath and said, "Geez, I've only been out here for ten minutes tops and I'm already freezing my ass off. _And_ I'm in long pants and a long-sleeve t-shirt...I can't imagine being in nothing but my undergarments for any amount of time! I'll go and beat that guy's brain to a pulp!"

They made it back to the cabin, where Elliot instantly sat down with Olivia by the fire place. He noticed that her lips were losing the bluish tint and her face was regaining some of its color. He sat there, rubbing her appendages as he warmed her up. They finally heard the screaming siren of the ambulance as it pulled into the snowy driveway. Elliot picked up Olivia and met them outside.

"She's been out in the cold in her bra and underwear, but we don't know how long," Elliot explained to the paramedics, rushing up to the awaiting ambulance. "She's been unconscious ever since we reached her...I could barely get a pulse when I attempted. She's also been severely raped and beaten."

He climbed into the back of the ambulance with her, not wanting her to be alone if she woke up. Cragen, Munch, Fin, and Casey told him that they'd meet him at the hospital once the piece of scum was in jail. Elliot nodded before sitting down next to Olivia. The ambulance doors slammed shut, and they were on their way to the hospital. He grasped her hand tenderly in his and caressed it gently with his thumb.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I promise that you'll get the treatment from me that you deserve from now on. The divorce with Kathy is nearly finalized and then nothing will be in our way...just please don't die on me."

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

The last thing Olivia could remember was being so cold. Now she felt warmth enveloping her. Her eyes were heavy with fatigue and she struggled to open them. When she did, her eyes were met with whiteness, but it wasn't snow. There was a window to her right, bathing her in the moon's silver light. It was night now. She looked down and saw that she was cocooned in a number of blankets. She tried to sit up, but a pain shooting through her body halted her movements. She lay back down against the pillows and looked around. She was hooked up to several monitors and she heard the steady beeping of the heart monitor. She turned her head and saw Elliot sleeping in the chair. She smiled before attempting to wake him up.

"Elliot? El," she whispered.

He stirred and his eyes opened. He blinked a few times before realizing she was also awake. He stood up as he pressed the call button for a nurse, who came rather quickly. The nurse checked Olivia out and, satisfied with the results, said, "Okay Olivia, we're going to need to have a rape kit done on you to get more evidence against this guy. Will that be okay with you?"

Olivia nodded. She would do anything to get that bastard in jail, and the more evidence they had, the stronger the case. So, photographs were taken of the multiple injuries she sustained to her body; they took impressions of her teeth to match where she bit Raymond on the neck; they took every piece of evidence off her body; then came the hard part, the actual exam. Elliot turned to leave the room to give Olivia some privacy, but she stopped him.

"El, wait," she whispered, "don't leave me."

Elliot turned and strode over to her bedside. He nodded as he took her hand in his. She squeezed his hand as they began the rape kit. She was still extremely sore down there and their equipment did nothing to help. She closed her eyes but then heard Elliot say comfortingly, "It's okay, everything will be alright. It's almost done, you're doing great. Just squeeze my hand and look at me."

She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her face. He kept his eyes fixed on her dark orbs the whole time while she got lost in his deep blue ones. He caressed her hand with his thumb while they collected the evidence Raymond left inside of her.

"There, we're done," the nurse said, smiling up at Olivia. "You did a great job...you've got severe vaginal trauma and will most likely be in a bit of pain for the next few days. However, the pain will slowly go away and walking will become easier. You've also got several lacerations and contusions to your face...he damn near broke your jaw. But those injuries will heal and eventually disappear. Get some rest, okay Olivia?"

Olivia nodded and the nurse left. Olivia's eyelids began to droop with exhaustion. Elliot told her to get some rest and he'd be there when she woke up. Before drifting to sleep, Olivia said, "Elliot...thanks. I knew you'd find me."

Elliot smiled at her, but she was already sound asleep. He sat there, watching her chest move up and down as she breathed. He sighed as he thought, _I'm glad I found you too...but I wasn't quick enough._

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

Back at the precinct, Fin and Munch were pacing the interrogation room where Raymond Keller sat with his lawyer. Cragen, Casey, and Doctor George Huang were watching the interview from the other side of the glass. They had just gotten back all of the results from Forensics: the bite marks on his neck were Olivia's; the hairs in her apartment were his; the blood on the bed was Olivia's; the blood in the back of the van was Olivia's; the DNA on the ropes that bound Olivia belonged to the detective; they found his DNA under her fingernails; a mark on her cheek from where he punched her matched a ring of his; the blood on said ring was Olivia's; the rape kit showed she was indeed raped; they found his pubic hairs on Olivia; and his semen was inside of her. Plus they could use Kelly's testimony against him in court as well. That was a shit load of evidence against him, and everyone knew it.

"So, why'd you kidnap and then rape her?" Fin asked, still pacing.

Keller sat there, tension in his jaw, and said nothing. He clasped and unclasped his hands, listening as the detectives rattled off the list of evidence against him. He knew what he had done and he knew they could prove it...so why should he talk? Munch concluded the mountainous pile of evidence by saying, "And finally, your DNA was found inside of Olivia...more specifically your semen. We've got you buried...all we want to know is why."

He clenched his jaw before snarling, "Because that dirty bitch mocked me when I asked her out on a date! I asked her why she didn't have a boyfriend and I then told her I'd make a good boyfriend! She told me she wanted nothing to do with men who raped women...I didn't even commit the rape they were suspecting me of. But I taught her a lesson...women need to know their place in this world. Their job is to serve us men...entertain us, clean, cook, and provide us with sex and children! That's it...and when she refused me, she was overstepping her place!"

Munch and Fin looked at each other, dumbstruck. He kidnapped and raped their friend because she rejected him. They both had to restrain themselves from knocking the guy's teeth out as they exited the room. They joined the trio in the other room. They watched Keller as his lawyer attempted to calm him down. His lawyer gave up and left Keller alone.

"What do you think?" Casey asked, turning to Huang. "Can his lawyer blame any sort of psychotic illness?"

"Just the fact that he takes rejection hard, especially from women," Huang said, "but that'll never hold up in court. Most likely he had to deal with the absence of parental nurturing when he was a child and was rejected as a child. His lawyer will most likely look it up and bring it to court, but it doesn't justify him kidnapping and raping Olivia. He'll be locked up for a long time."

They all breathed a sigh of relief that justice would be served. Casey left to go schedule an arraignment date. The rest of them escorted Raymond to his holding cell before going to go visit Olivia.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

At the hospital, Elliot was outside making a phone call. The other line rang three times before Kathy picked up.

"Hey, can we schedule an appointment with our lawyer to get the divorce finalized?" he asked.

"Okay...I'll call and make an appointment," Kathy told him. "I'll call you with the date. How's Olivia doing?"

"She's finally safe," he whispered. "Listen, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Please call me once you've scheduled something."

He hung up and walked back to Olivia's room. He got there and saw her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her jaw was clenched. He rushed up to her bedside as she started tossing and turning in her sleep. Sweat beaded upon her brow as she continued to struggle with her nightmare. Elliot gently touched her shoulder whilst whispering, "Olivia, honey wake up. Everything's okay, shh, wake up."

Her eyes flew open and she looked rapidly around the room for her nonexistent attacker. Tears welled up as she dropped back down onto the hospital bed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and instantly knew who it belonged to, but yet she jumped anyways. Elliot quickly withdrew his hand and began to apologize.

"Liv, I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have done that."

Olivia shook her head and said, "No Elliot, it's not your fault...it's Raymond's. I'm sorry, I knew it was you, and I know you'd never hurt me, but..."

She trailed off as fresh tears welled up. She blinked and one rolled down her cheek. Elliot gently wiped it away with his thumb and let his hand linger there longer than necessary. Olivia looked into his eyes and saw his emotions; fear, relief, anger, and love. That last emotion made her heart flutter, but she knew that she and Elliot could never be together. If something went wrong it could ruin their friendship and their working career. Plus, he was still legally married to Kathy.

_Oh, screw it_, Olivia said. She was willing to take that risk. She allowed herself to lean into Elliot's open arms. She felt so safe and secure; she felt loved. Elliot stroked her back gently as she buried her face in his t-shirt. She was shaking in fear as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Elliot continued to caress her back through the fabric of the hospital gown.

"Shh, everything's okay, Liv," he murmured softly into her hair. "You're safe now, and I'm never leaving you."

* * *

**A/N 2:** Sorry for the lateness. I try to update every other day and this chapter was supposed to be up yesterday. However, due to the fact I was away all weekend, it was nearly impossible. Please review, and thanks for all of the wonderful ones I've received so far!


	6. Chapter 6

**Worst Nightmare:**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just play with them.

**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game.

**Summary:** It was a night just like any other. But when she gets home, she's living her worst nightmare. EO

**A/N:** This has graphic material...not for the faint at heart.

* * *

"Shh, everything's okay, Liv," Elliot whispered softly. "You're safe now and I'm never leaving you."

Olivia heard the sincerity and honesty in those words. She knew that Elliot would never hurt her, or let anybody else hurt her ever again. For the first time in a few days, she smiled a genuinely happy smile. She was content upon just staying wrapped up in Elliot's warm embrace. However, a knock on the door startled them from their peaceful moment.

"Come in," Olivia said after she reluctantly pulled out of Elliot's arms.

"Hey girl, how are feelin'?" Fin said as he, Munch, and Cragen walked through the doorway.

"Better," Olivia relied. "The doctor said that my injuries will heal. I'm having nightmare when I sleep, but the doctor said that was to be expected. I want to thank you all for everything you did to find me...and where's Casey?"

"Something with the judge for an arraignment date," Munch said vaguely.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Liv," Cragen said. "And you don't need to thank us for finding you. Did you honestly think that we were just going to do a half-assed job while a creep was doing God knows what to one of our best detectives and friend? I don't think any of us went home while you were missing."

Olivia smiled at them and thanked them once more. Fin then chimed in, "And if it wasn't for one of your neighbors, who knows when we would've found you."

Olivia furrowed her brows as she asked which neighbor they were talking about. Elliot then asked her if she knew a nine year old girl named Kelly Ross.

"Yeah," she said. "Cute kid...smart kid."

"She's definitely smart," Elliot said. "I was the one interviewing her and she gave me a hell of a lot of information. She gave me the license plate number, a description of the van, a depiction of the man who took you, and the time you were taken. She was very helpful...thank God for her insomnia."

Olivia was shocked. Once the surprise wore off, she said, "Wow, I really need to remember to thank her."

"Do you remember what happened?" Cragen said. "I know we've got the guy in custody, but your statement will give us even more evidence against him."

Olivia nodded before she said, "Yes. I was exhausted when I got home, so I fell asleep on the couch at first. A noise woke me up, but I thought it was just from me sleeping or I imagined it. I went into my own bed, set my gun and cell phone on the drawer beside me, and fell back to sleep. I then heard another floorboard creak and then somebody knock something over. I got my gun and cell phone and started into the living room, where I saw magazines on the floor, the table askew...it was just a mess. So, I reached for my phone to call for help...it gets fuzzy after that."

"We found your phone...the number you were going to call was still on display," Cragen told her. "It wasn't 911 like we had all expected...but Elliot's cell phone number. Why did you try to contact him instead of 911?"

Olivia flushed red with embarrassment at these words. She wracked her brain quickly for an answer before stuttering out, "I, uhm, well I just dialed the first number I thought of and it, um, happened to be El's."

"Well, most people call 911 if they're in a pickle," Fin said, trying not to smile. "Besides, 911 is three numbers long compared to Elliot's cell phone number which consists of seven numbers. It would have been quicker to dial 911."

Olivia bit her lip before muttering, "I didn't even _know_ if there was a person in my house, I was just gonna can him to..." she trailed off at everyone's smirks. "Just let it go."

Olivia was saved by another knock on the door. Munch opened it and saw Casey standing there. The Assistant District Attorney walked in and leaned down to give Olivia a hug. She pulled back and said, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I'm sore as hell and am having trouble sleeping, but I'm at least away from him," she said. "When's the arraignment date?"

"Tomorrow, nine in the morning," she said. "And no, you're not coming...you can go to the trial. I actually may use you as a witness so we'll have to go over your testimony and all that good stuff. But for now, I don't want you worrying about it. The only thing you should be concerned about is getting better. We've already got a mountain of evidence to use to convict him...there's no way he could be found not-guilty."

"Well, you never know," Olivia said. "O.J. Simpson was found innocent even thought every single person in the world knows he did it."

Casey sighed and rolled her eyes at the detective's stubbornness. Minutes later, a nurse was ushering them out because visiting hours were over. Elliot stood up to leave, but Olivia asked him quietly to stay.

"I just...don't want to be alone right now," she said vulnerably. "Please, just for the night?"

He nodded and walked back to the couch. He sat down and said, "Liv, I'll stay with you until you kick me out."

Olivia smiled as she closed her eyes once again. She drifted off into a deep sleep.

_She was asleep in her bed. She gets out of bed because she heard a noise. She sees a mess in her living room and starts to call Elliot. She can trust him, he'll make everything okay, he won't let anything happen to her. But as she reaches to hit the dial button, she sees blackness._

_She wakes up seeing blackness. She's freezing in her pajamas and curls up to get warm. The van she's riding in stops and her attacker drags her through the snow. He strips her and ties her to the bed. He beats her as she fights back. He undresses himself and pushes his erection deep into her. She's screaming but no one can hear her. It's so agonizingly painful, and he won't stop. She's still screaming..._

"Olivia!"

She snaps her eyes open and looks into Elliot's. Concern was etched into his face as he gazed down into her once-sleeping form. Olivia was shaking and could not get Raymond Keller's image out of her brain. It was as if somebody had permanently scanned it into her retinas and now she saw him whenever she closed her eyes. There was a sharp pain between her legs and she gasped out in pain.

"Liv, are you okay?" he asked. "Talk to me, tall me what's wrong."

"Hurts," she said as she moved to sit up.

However, her movement caused more sharp pains to journey through in between her vaginal cavity. She hissed out at the pain. Elliot set his hand down on her shoulder to halt her movements.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...hold on Liv, not so fast," he said.

He pressed the call button for a nurse before moving to help her sit up. He positioned his arm around her shoulders. He then asked if he could wrap his other arm around the front of her torso, not wanting to invade her personal space. She nodded in the affirmative and told her to push herself up and back with her hands and feet and he'd help hold her upper body up.

"On three...one, two, three," he said.

On the last number, they moved as one and helped Olivia get situated. Olivia still felt some pain, but not as much. He set her down in a more comfortable position. The door suddenly opened and a nurse bounded in, asking what she needed.

"Could you bump up my pain medication?" Olivia asked. "I know I'm supposed to feel pain, but this is almost unbearable."

The nurse nodded and injected her with more morphine after warning her that she would be groggier than before.

"I don't care," Olivia said. "Maybe I'll sleep more soundly."

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

**Tomorrow, Nine O'clock:**

Casey stood behind the table as the judge asked her what Mr. Keller was being charged with.

"The People are charging the defendant with kidnapping, rape, the attempted murder of a police officer, breaking and entering, and the assault of a police officer," Casey said calmly.

"How does your client plead?" Judge Petrovsky asked Keller's attorney.

"Not guilty, on all accounts," his attorney said.

"Are the People requesting bail?" Petrovsky asked.

"No, Your Honor," Casey said. "The People wish that Mr. Keller be remanded to Rikers until the trial date."

"Your Honor, my client is not a flight risk," Keller's attorney, Kevin Henderson, objected. "He has no family, and has a fear of heights, prohibiting him from flying."

"Your Honor, there are different means of leaving New York," Casey said. "Cars, boats, trains, and I could go on...he is a serious flight risk and he has committed very serious crimes. The whole city of New York would sleep more soundly if he were in lock up until a trial date is set."

"I agree with Ms. Novak," Judge Petrovsky said. "The defendant is remanded to Rikers until trial. This court is adjourned."

She banged her gavel and everybody stood to leave. Casey took a deep breath and smiled inwardly. This creep had no way of getting back onto the streets and hurting Olivia again. There was a little bounce in her step as she and Mr. Henderson went to the Judge's chambers to set a date for his trial.

* * *

**A/N 2:** So sorry for the delay in updating...I've been busy. I figured I'd give you a chapter before going out to dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Worst Nightmare:**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just play with them.

**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game.

**Summary:** It was a night just like any other. But when she gets home, she's living her worst nightmare. EO

**A/N:** This has graphic material...not for the faint at heart. And I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I'll try to continue posting every other day from here on out.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, it was just Elliot and Olivia again. Olivia was becoming extremely annoyed at the fact that she was still cooped up in the hospital. The doctor had said that her vitals were stronger and that she was healing very nicely. Olivia didn't understand why she couldn't go home. She was currently pestering her doctor as to when she would be released.

"Olivia, we want to keep you here for a little while more," the doctor insisted. "We need to make sure that nothing is seriously wrong. Besides, you haven't even tried walking yet since you've been here."

"Well, I'll be changing that right now," Olivia muttered irritably as she sat up.

The pain was becoming less intense as she began to move more and more. The doctor tried to get her to stay in the bed, but Olivia had had enough of being helplessly vulnerable. She slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She stopped to let the pain vanish before she carefully stood up on shaky legs. This had been the first time she had stood up since the rape and it was slightly uncomfortable.

"Easy now," Elliot said, holding out his arm in case she needed to grasp it for support.

"Can you take me to walk around the hallways a bit?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded. Olivia then took a baby step towards the door. Pain tore through her and she grimaced. Elliot saw her discomfort and placed his hand on the small of her back. She gritted her teeth as she took another small step forward. Elliot walked beside her, slowing down to her pace. He opened the door as she reached it, and they continued to saunter down the hallway. With each step she took, the sharp pain she felt in between her legs lessened.

"Liv, you feel okay?" Elliot asked.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "I'm getting around...slowly, but I'm moving. I can't _wait_ to get out of here. I hate hospitals...it feels too much like a prison. I just want to go home and curl up on my couch with a beer."

Elliot smirked at her as they continued to wander the hallways. They walked all around the floor she was on until they finally made it back to her room. Elliot helped Olivia get into the bed before he left the room. He found her doctor and attempted to persuade her to let Olivia go home.

"I really would like to keep her for awhile more to make sure she's absolutely okay," the doctor told him gently. "When we are satisfied, we will allow her to sign out and go home."

"But she's fine," Elliot said. "Nothing's wrong with her. Besides, if something does go wrong at home, I know where the hospital is, and the last time I checked, 911 is still in operation. She'll be fine...she just wants to get out of here. I'll stay with her until she truly is healed."

After a few more minutes of their conversation passed, the doctor nodded her head. She walked to Olivia's room along with Elliot to inform Olivia of the good news. The brunette was lying down on the bed when they entered, strumming her fingers on her thigh in boredom. She looked over when Elliot and the doctor entered.

"So, when can I go home?" Olivia pestered. "Soon, I hope."

The doctor sighed before, much to her chagrin, said, "We'll be releasing you within the hour. I only ask that somebody stay with you for at least the first two weeks, you cannot return to work until I clear you, and no strenuous work until I clear you as well. I want to see you back here in about a month."

Olivia sighed in relief. She couldn't wait to get out of here. But who would stay with her for two weeks? An even better question would be: who would put up with her for two weeks? She knew she could be aggravatingly irritating at times. But, she'd worry about that later.

She walked into the bathroom to get changed into her own clothes before she filled out her release forms.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO  
**

Casey wandered the halls of the hospital and arrived at Olivia's room. She saw to her concern that it was dark and uninhabited. She walked up to the front desk and asked them where she could find Olivia Benson.

"Sorry ma'am," the receptionist said, "Miss Benson checked out of here about an hour ago."

Casey furrowed her brows as she thanked her. She walked back to her car wondering where on earth Olivia could be. Then a light bulb went off in her head; she was most likely at home with Elliot. She drove to her friend's apartment and knocked on the apartment door. The door swung open, revealing Elliot.

"Liv, it's Casey," Elliot called before letting the assistant district attorney inside his partner's residence.

Casey walked into the living room and saw Olivia sitting on the couch, nursing a bottle of beer. She walked over and sat down on the couch beside the detective after grabbing an alcoholic beverage for herself.

"I was at the hospital, but you weren't there," Casey said, taking a swallow of the cold liquid.

"Yeah, I checked out maybe an hour or so ago," Olivia answered. "I just couldn't stand being in the hospital any longer, so Elliot and I persuaded the doctor to let me out early. But, I can't work until I go back to the doctor's, I can't do laborious activities until my doctor clears me, and somebody has to stay with me for the first two weeks."

"You never mentioned that," Elliot cut in.

Olivia looked guilty as she twiddled her thumbs. Elliot furrowed his brows before he said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to burden you with it," she whispered, barely audibly.

"No, it's not a burden," Elliot said, sitting down on Olivia's other side. "I'd stay with you...you should know that. Besides, it beats going home to an empty apartment."

Olivia smiled, while Casey shifted uncomfortably. It seemed as if the two had forgotten she was there. Casey took a swig of her beer, hoping that it would catch their attention. It did. Olivia blushed slightly as she remembered that it wasn't just her and Elliot in the room.

"So, uhm, Casey, what did you drop by here for?" Olivia asked, trying to break the awkward silence that had settled over the trio.

"What, I can't just drop by to say hello?" Casey joked. "No, I stopped by to check on you and see how you were. Also, Raymond Keller pled not guilty to the kidnapping, rape, and attempted murder charges. I'm not sure why, though, the evidence against him is overwhelming. The trial date is set one week from Friday at eight o'clock in the morning."

"That's quick," Elliot commented.

"Well, the defendant has the right to a speedy trial," Casey said. "But yes, it is quicker than normal. I guess the judge agreed with me that we already had the evidence to nail his ass to the wall. Plus, she hates people who harm law enforcement officials, so she wanted him in jail quicker than normal."

"Who's the judge?" Elliot asked.

"Judge Lena Petrovsky," Casey said. "She's a good judge, I like her."

"Do you have everything ready for the trial?" Olivia asked.

"Nearly. I just need to prepare your testimonies, Keller's mother's, the doctor's, and the little girl who helped us find you, Liv. What was her name again?"

"Kelly Ross, she's in the apartment directly above Liv's," Elliot said, shifting his weight to a more comfortable position. "Why do I need to testify?"

"Because you were the main detective on the case and you found Liv," Casey said. "Plus, I wanted as few witnesses as possible to make it go quicker. You just need to tell the jury what evidence was found where and by whom. Oh, I may want to have either Munch or Fin testify...they were the only ones in the interrogation room with Keller."

"Wait, I didn't just find Olivia, we all found her," Elliot responded. "It was a group effort...I shouldn't take sole credit."

"Well, you found the boots with the snow on them, you figured he took her outside, you followed the boot prints, you were the first to spot her, and you carried her in," Casey said. "Everyone else followed you because we're her friends...we wanted to make sure she was safe."

"Hello, I'm right here," Olivia said. "You guys are talking as if I wasn't here. And what exactly happened when you found me? All I remember is Keller leaving me in the snow after he raped me for a second time. I passed out shortly after that."

"Well, we had arrived at Keller's cabin and he looked as if he just came in from outside," Casey started. "We looked everywhere in the house for you, but you weren't there. We saw the blood on the bed and your clothes beside it, so we knew you had to be close by. Then Elliot saw the shoes with fresh snow on them. He followed the tracks outside and into the wooded area behind the cabin. After awhile, he found you lying in the snow. You were so blue...he took his coat off to warm you up, and then the rest of us took ours off as well. Elliot picked you up and carried you into the cabin and beside the fireplace in another attempt to warm you up."

Olivia looked at Elliot in admiration. He had done most of the work to save her...he even surrendered his coat to her. How could she ever repay him? She smiled at him before thanking him.

"It's no problem Liv," Elliot said. "You're my partner and best friend...I'd do anything for you. Remember...I'd give you a kidney."

"Not unless I gave you mine first," Olivia softly said, remembering back to the day where she had the "blood type" conversation with him in the elevator.

Casey looked at the duo in confusion. She had no idea where the kidney thing came from. However, she was saved by the bell...sort of. A sudden knocking sounded throughout the apartment. Elliot began to make his way for the door, but Olivia stopped him by saying, "No, I'll get it...I really should be moving around."

He nodded as she attempted to stand up. He and Casey both helped her up and walked with her to the door. Olivia opened the door, and was shocked at who she saw standing there. Elliot and Casey were equally surprised. Olivia finally found her vocal cords and managed to whisper out, "Alex!"

* * *

**A/N 2:** Again, sorry for the lack of frequent updates. I'll try to do better. Ahh, so the ex-ADA returns! Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts. If you're not liking the direction I've taken the story, please tell me, and let me know what you'd like to see happen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Worst Nightmare:**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just play with them.

**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game.

**Summary:** It was a night just like any other. But when she gets home, she's living her worst nightmare. EO

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! Hopefully from here on out the story won't be very graphic.

* * *

"Alex!" Olivia whispered, staring at her blonde friend. "What are you doing here?"

Alex showed her a copy of a newspaper. Olivia's photograph was on the front with a headline that read: _SVU Detective Goes Missing_. Alex folded it back up as she said, "What, did you think I was just going to stay at home while a friend of mine had gone missing?"

Olivia ushered the ex-ADA inside of her apartment. Alex sat down on a chair across from Olivia. Olivia offered her a beer, and she accepted it. She swallowed the cold refreshment and said, "I see you're no longer missing. As soon as I saw the headlines, I got Agent Hammond – the federal agent hiding me – to fly me here."

"Where have they stashed you now?" Elliot asked.

Alex sighed as she said, "Unfortunately, I can't reveal that to you, even though you are my friends. I hate being in the Witness Protection Program. I think I've been in it long enough...besides, they caught the bastard. I've been pestering Hammond as to when I can get the hell out of there, but each time his answer is 'soon, Alex, I promise.' But "soon" never happens. I swear, I'm just going to check myself out of the program. But enough about me...how are you? I didn't get any details...what exactly happened?"

Olivia took the next couple of minutes to retell what happened to her over the past few days. Anger boiled up in Alex as Olivia recounted everything of her abduction and the attack, with some help from Casey and Elliot. Alex leaned over and wrapped her arms around Olivia and said, "That son of a bitch won't be free any time soon. No jury could find him not guilty, and a judge _won't_ go easy on deciding his sentencing."

Olivia offered her friend a small smile. The four of them spent the rest of the day catching up with everything that had been going on in the past few years.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

A week past a little too quickly for Olivia's liking, and the trial date was approaching rapidly. Before she knew it, it was the evening before the trial. Everyone, including Alex, had gathered at the Captain's house for pizza and a beer.

"You nervous?" Munch asked Olivia as Cragen distributed the food and beverages.

Olivia shrugged as she responded, "A little. But I already know what I'm going to say...and all of you are going to be there, so that's some sort of comfort."

They all carried on a light conversation as they ate and drank. They decided not to talk about the upcoming trial; they'd spare Olivia the stress tomorrow would bring.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO****EOEOEOEOEOEO**

Several hours later, Elliot took Olivia home so she could rest up for the trial. He made sure Olivia was safe in her bed and turned to leave when he heard her whisper, "El, don't leave. Can you just...stay here with me tonight?"

He nodded and climbed into bed beside her. Olivia mumbled her thanks before she drifted off to sleep. Elliot just lay there for awhile just watching her sleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful as she lay there, deep in her slumber. Elliot sighed before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well...

...However, he awoke in the middle of the night to Olivia tossing and turning. He opened his eyes and saw her eyes scrunched as she battled with the demons in her sleep. Elliot rested his hand on her shoulder as he softly spoke, "Liv? Honey, it's just a dream. You're okay, wake up, Liv. Everything's alright, you're fine."

Olivia's eyes jolted open. Her breathing was ragged as she cried out, "Elliot!"

"Shh, I'm right here," he said as he caressed her shoulder.

Olivia tensed up as her eyes darted around the dark room. Her eyes then landed on Elliot and she quickly relaxed. The vivid images of her nightmare were still burned into her brain. She could still feel Raymond touching her, she could feel him inside of her, she could feel his breath on her neck, she could hear his voice, and she could smell him. Those were things that a shower couldn't seem to erase...she prayed that time would help. She closed her eyes against the sudden rush of tears. One somehow managed to escape the barrier of her eyelids and it slid down her cheek.

Elliot saw it and his thumb was quick to catch it. His hand lingered on her cheek longer than necessary, but he eventually dropped it to his side. Olivia hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face into her thighs. She couldn't let Elliot see her like this. But Elliot's heart tore for his hurting partner, and he slowly snaked his arm around her shoulders. He gently pulled her to him as a torrent of tears streamed down her cheeks. Elliot held her closely as her body shook as she sobbed in his shoulder. He soothingly rubbed her back in an attempt to mollify her and calm her down.

"Shh, everything is gonna be okay," Elliot whispered.

Olivia's tears stopped a little while later. She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. She sniffled before saying, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying."

Elliot stared at Olivia in shock. He gently touched her arm to make her look at him. He gazed into her deep brown orbs before he said, "Olivia, you were kidnapped, raped, beaten, and left for dead...I'd be concerned if you _didn't_ get a nightmare or two. Don't be embarrassed. You just went through a traumatizing event...give it time."

Olivia smiled at him, and he hugged her tightly. Olivia closed her eyes and just relished this moment. She never wanted to leave his arms...they were like a sacred haven. How long they sat there was unknown to them, but they were content to be in each other's arms. Elliot was still caressing Olivia's back as they lay down. Olivia snuggled up to Elliot's chest before falling asleep.

The screeching of her alarm roused the two detectives from their peaceful slumber at six o'clock in the morning. Olivia groaned as she rolled over to shut off the offending object. She then lethargically sat up in bed. Elliot somehow had slept through the alarm, so she gently smacked his chest to awaken him. His eyes slowly opened and he yawned before he asked, "What time is it?"

"Six," Olivia answered as she left the warm bed. "I'm going to get a shower. Feel free to get something to eat until I'm done."

Olivia set off to her bathroom while Elliot meandered off towards Olivia's kitchen. Olivia stripped off her pajamas as she turned on the water. She then walked under the hot spray to wake up. The water jetted off of her skin as she just stood there for several minutes. She then reached for the shampoo, then the conditioner, and finally the washcloth and body wash.

Twenty minutes later, Olivia walked into the kitchen, fully clothed. Elliot was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of oatmeal with a banana. He looked over as she entered. She was wearing dark blue denium jeans with a long-sleeved, v-neck lavender shirt. She had not yet applied the little amount of makeup she usually wore, but he still thought she look gorgeous. He smiled at her before continuing to munch on his breakfast.

"Once you're done, you can jump in," she said as she began making a bowl of oatmeal for herself.

The butterflies that were occupying her stomach made it difficult for her to eat anything. However, she managed to swallow the whole bowl of her breakfast along with a cup of coffee. When Elliot came out of the bathroom wearing black slacks and a royal blue short-sleeve plaid shirt, he saw Olivia sitting on the couch. She was curled up in a ball, hugging her knees to her chest. Elliot furrowed his eyebrows in concern as he walked up to her. He sat down next to her. She didn't recognize that he was sitting beside her until he gently touched her shoulder. She jumped and turned to look at him.

"Sorry, Liv," he quickly apologized. "You seemed to be out in la la land...everything okay?"

She nodded vigorously as she offered him a weak smile. He sighed before asking, "You're anxious about the trial, aren't you?" At her nod, he continued, "Well, don't be. You've testified a million other times...just relax. And if you want to, just keep your eyes fixed on me, okay? I promise, Raymond Keller can't hurt you."

Olivia thanked him before excusing herself to the bathroom to apply her makeup. She applied the eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, and lipstick with shaking hands. She was surprised that somehow her face didn't look like a clown's. For the life of her, she just could not stop her hands from quivering. She then took out her favorite necklace. It was a golden cross with small diamonds embedded in it, and it was dangling on a thin, golden chain. She clasped it behind her neck before starting to fix her hair. She pulled it back into a neat, high ponytail. Her bangs were drooping down over her forehead and stopped at her eyebrows. She looked into the mirror and forced a smile. She thought she looked presentable enough, so she stepped back out into the living room where Elliot was waiting patiently. She smiled at him as she walked over to the corner where she kept several shoes. She looked through them and finally decided on a pair of black flip flops. Her jeans were long enough to cover the tops of her feet, even while in flip flops.

"You look beautiful," Elliot whispered, looking at her appearance up and down.

Olivia blushed as she grinned at him. She then looked at the clock and said, "We should probably be heading out. It's already seven o'clock...we should be there early."

Elliot nodded and slipped on a pair of black shoes before grabbing the keys. He opened the front door for her and locked it behind himself after he shut the door. They made their way to his car and climbed in. He started the engine and took off for the courthouse.

* * *

**A/N 2:** I hope you still like this story! I decided to make the trial a whole separate chapter, so the next chapter will have the whole trial and perhaps the verdict. Please review to tell me exactly what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Worst Nightmare:**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just play with them.

**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game.

**Summary:** It was a night just like any other. But when she gets home, she's living her worst nightmare. EO

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! Hopefully from here on out the story won't be very graphic.

* * *

As Elliot drove to the courthouse, he snuck glances at Olivia. Her jaw was tense, she was twiddling her thumbs nervously, and she was bouncing her leg up and down. She was staring out the window, not making a sound. Elliot let out a soft sigh before he slid her hand into his. Olivia turned to face him, and offered him a not so convincing smile.

She continued to stare out the window, but remained holding his hand. A million thoughts were racing through her mind. How would she react when she faced her rapist? Would she keep her cool, or would she totally break down? How good was his defense attorney? If she did break down, would Elliot still be there for her?

As they drew nearer and nearer to the courthouse, Olivia's heart started beating faster and faster. She took deep breaths to calm her nerves. When they parked, she clenched her jaw and her hand into a fist. Elliot felt this new pressure, and he softly caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. Olivia lessened her grip as he said, "Everything will be okay, Liv. I'm here for you, and all of your friends will be here to support you."

Olivia smiled appreciatively at him before stepping down out of the car. Elliot met her around the other side and they began walking into the building. Casey was already waiting for them. She rushed up to the two and saw the nervousness by observing Olivia's body language. Casey gently placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder as she gave the brunette a reassuring smile.

"Everything will be fine," Casey told her softly. "We're all here and you can just keep your eyes on us. We're your family, like it or not."

Olivia thanked her. Pretty soon, the whole SVU precinct started to arrive. Even the Medical Examiner, Melinda Warner, arrived for moral support. They all told Olivia the same thing; that they were there for her. Along with the precinct, Casey's witnesses also arrived.

"Hey, Liv, the trial is going to begin any moment," Casey told her. "You're the first witness. Once you give your testimony, you can either sit with the group, or wait outside. Remember, keep your answers short, but make sure you thoroughly answer the questions. You'll be fine. I have to go, just stay here until you're called on by the bailiff."

Casey disappeared into the courtroom, along with Alex, Fin, Cragen, and Melinda. Outside, Elliot, Munch, George Huang, Olivia's doctor, Kelly Ross, and Elizabeth Keller waited with Olivia, for they were also testifying. She sat down on the bench outside of the courtroom doors, twiddling her thumbs. Elliot sat down beside her and ran his hand up and down her forearm to calm her down. Moments later, she heard her name being called out by a tall, brawny man. She took a moment to gather her nerves before she walked into the courtroom. She kept her eyes on Casey as she confidently walked towards the witness stand. She entered it, and she saw a stout black woman walking towards her with a Bible.

"Please place your left hand on the Bible, and then raise your right hand," the woman instructed.

Olivia did so. The woman then swore her in by saying, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do," Olivia said before dropping both hands down to her side.

She sat down in the chair. She looked at all of her friends' faces before looking back at Casey. The woman with the Bible sat down, and the judge then said, "Please state your name for the record."

"Olivia Benson," she said, praying that her voice didn't sound as nervous as she was.

The judge nodded, and then Casey stepped up to Olivia. She knew this was hard on her friend, but she asked, "Detective Benson, can you recall what date you were abducted?"

"Yes, the morning of December nineteenth," Olivia said.

"And can you recall what date you had been found?" Casey asked.

Olivia nodded and answered, "I was told on the twenty-first of December, but I woke up in the hospital the day after."

"Would you please describe to the jury what had happened between the time you were abducted and the time you woke up in that hospital bed?" Casey asked her.

'_I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry_' Olivia told herself as she bit her lip. She then took in a deep breath before saying, "I went home after work and had fallen asleep on the couch. I woke up after hearing a noise, but I figured I had imagined it since I was so tired. I went into my own bed and fell asleep. I woke up again to another noise, something falling over, and then somebody groaning. I grabbed my gun and cell phone and went to check it out. I saw my coffee table had been moved and there were magazines on the floor. I started to call for help but then a rag covered my face. I fought back as hard as I could, but I must've blacked out. I woke up in the back of a van with my hands and feet bound with a gag in my mouth. The van stopped and a man pulled me out of the van, and I dropped to the ground. He dragged me inside, threw me onto the bed, and tried to tie me to the bed. I fought back and a few minutes later he injected me with something, and I blacked out again. When I woke up I was only dressed in my underwear and bra. He cut the gag out of my mouth and began to touch my body. He then started to kiss me, and I bit him on the neck. He started choking me, until I released him. He then began to hit my face. He continued to touch my body, he then took off my panties...he raped me!"

Olivia had to take a minute to calm herself down. She closed her eyes to block the tears that were threatening to cascade down her cheeks. She tried to keep them back, but one fell down her cheeks. She wiped it away before continuing, "I tried to stop him, but I couldn't do much. He then got off of me and left me alone for awhile. He went into the bedroom where he took a phone call from his mother. He then came back to me and untied my wrists. I fought back, but he hit me until I was nearly unconscious. He then dragged me outside in only my undergarments. He tied me to a tree before he raped me again. He then left me in the snow...I tried to keep warm, but the next thing I know I'm in the hospital."

She ended her statement of what had happened. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes, despite her numerous attempts to stop them. She took in a deep, shuddering breath as she looked at Casey to go on. Casey was pacing as she asked, "You kept on calling your attacker 'he'. Can you please state his name?"

"Raymond Keller," Olivia said, "and he's sitting right there."

She pointed to him. She looked at him for a second, but turned to look back at the ADA.

"Let the jury know that she has pointed to the defendant, Raymond Keller," Casey said. "Where have you met this man before?"

"Detective Elliot Stabler and I had been investigating a rape in which he was the suspect," Olivia said. "He had asked me why I didn't have a boyfriend, and had offered to be mine. I declined."

Casey nodded before thanking her. He walked back to her table and told Keller's lawyer, "Your witness."

Kevin Henderson walked up to Olivia as he said, "That is a very sad story, and I am sorry. However, how can you be _sure_ it was my client that attacked you? Your adrenaline was pumping, you were drugged, and you had seen my client beforehand, so you may have just picked out a face."

"Well, for starters, he made me look into his face the whole time he was raping me," Olivia said curtly, "so I'd say I'd recognize him. Two, the detectives picked him up in the cabin where he kept me, and three, the doctors recovered his semen inside of me."

Henderson nodded and then said, "You declined my client's offer to date you. Do you remember what you exactly told him?"

Olivia pursed her lips before she said, "I told him that I 'didn't want anything to do with men who raped women'. That's it."

"Hmm, now, he was a suspect in a rape case," Henderson said. "But was he the perpetrator of that case?"

Olivia let out a breath before she answered, "No, he was not."

"Than why did you tell him that he raped someone that he didn't?" Henderson asked. "Why weren't you telling that to the real rapist? Why were you wasting your time with my client?"

"Objection, relevance," Casey told the judge.

"Your Honor, I'm just trying to understand what had happened between my client and the witness," Henderson said.

"You're walking on very thin ice, Mr. Henderson," Petrovsky said. "But I'll allow it. Don't go any farther. Please answer the question, Detective."

"Because he was a major suspect in our investigation," Olivia answered. "And what I had said was only a tactic to see whether or not I could get him to confess. My partner and I use that kind of guilty-tactic on suspects all the time. Besides, what I said doesn't justify him raping me."

"We'll let the jury decide that," Henderson said. "Also, when the crime scene unit collected your cell phone, they saw an un-dialed number. Would you please tell the jury whose number this is?"

He showed her a cell phone number. Her stomach dropped as she said, "Detective Elliot Stabler's cell phone number."

"That's right," Henderson said. "It's no 911, but Elliot Stabler's. Why did you try to contact Mr. Stabler?"

"For help," Olivia said.

"When people are in trouble, they usually call 911," Henderson said, "not their partner."

"I didn't believe I was in any serious danger," Olivia said. "Besides, I wouldn't have gotten a chance to talk to an operator if I _had_ called 911."

"But Mr. Stabler's phone number consists of seven digits. 911 consists of only three," he said. "It would've have been quicker to dial 911 instead of your partner's."

"It wouldn't have mattered," Olivia defended. "Mr. Keller fought against me, therefore I dropped the phone. I wouldn't have been able to explain the situation to anybody. And for the record, Elliot Stabler is my speed dial number 2...all I had to do was press and hold the number two button. Now, isn't hitting one button shorter than hitting three?"

Henderson looked sour as he returned to where Keller was sitting.

"Thank you, nothing further."

Judge Petrovsky looked down at Olivia and told her she could step down. Olivia stepped down off of the witness stand and walked to where her friends were sitting. She sat down next to Fin. He gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "Good job, girl."

She smiled, thankful that it was all over. She sat back and listened as Casey called Doctor George Huang to the stand. The psychiatrist walked to the witness stand. He was sworn in, stated his name, and sat down. Casey then asked him, "Doctor Huang, you took a psychiatric evaluation of the defendant, is that correct?"

"That is correct," Huang answered.

"Than why is there no formal evaluation of your findings?" Casey asked him. "Did you not write one up?"

"No, I did not," Huang said. "There is nothing written, because there is simply nothing to report. He takes rejection very difficultly, but that does not give him the excuse to rape and batter a woman."

"You watched the interrogation between the detectives and the defendant, correct?" Casey asked.

"Yes," Huang answered.

"The defendant had told you what role women play," Casey said. "Can you please summarize what women are supposed to do, in Mr. Keller's mind?"

Huang nodded as he said, "Certainly. Mr. Keller believes that women are supposed to keep the house clean, cook, entertain men, and provide men with sex and children."

"In your opinion, does Mr. Keller have any mental defects?" Casey asked.

Huang shook his head negatively before he said, "No, he doesn't. The belief has probably been practiced in his household, but nowadays, women can do exactly what men do, and Mr. Keller here knows right from wrong. Even though Detective Benson had overstepped the line of a woman's purpose, the defendant knew exactly what he was doing was wrong."

"Thank you," Casey said. "No further questions."

Mr. Henderson stood up and said, "I have no questions for this witness."

The judge nodded and told Huang that he could step down from the stand. He did so, and went to sit with the SVU precinct. Casey then called Kelly Ross to the stand. The young girl nervously walked to the stand. They swore her in and proceeded.

"Hi, Kelly," Casey said, attempting to calm the girl's fear. "Do you know this woman?"

Casey showed her a picture of Olivia. Kelly nodded and said, "Yes, that's Olivia Benson."

"And how do you know her?"

"She lives in the apartment below ours," Kelly said.

"Could you please tell the ladies and gentlemen of the jury what you saw on the morning of December nineteenth?" Casey asked.

"I saw a van park as close to Olivia's apartment as he could," Kelly began. "Then he walked up to her apartment and forced his way in. A few minutes later he was carrying Olivia out to his van. She was unconscious. He put her in the back of the van and bound her feet and hands together and put something in her mouth. He then drove away."

Casey smiled softly at the girl and asked, "Did you get a good look at the van?" At Kelly's affirmative answer, she asked, "Could you please describe it?"

"It was a dark color, blue or black. The driver's side window had a long crack in it. It looked like something a plumber or electrician would be driving. The back of the van had two doors opened up with two windows on top of the doors."

"Thank you, Kelly," Casey said.

She walked to her table and retrieved a small piece of paper in an evidence baggie. Casey identified it as the People's one. She walked up to Kelly, handed her the baggie, and asked her if she recognized it.

"Yes, that's the license plate of the van," she answered. "I wrote it down while he was in Olivia's apartment."

"Thank you," Casey said, returning to her table. "No further questions...your witness."

Henderson walked up to Kelly and said, "What time did you see this whole attack happening?"

"It was a little after one," Kelly said.

"And why were you up so late?" Henderson asked. "Did you know that something was going to happen?"

"No, I was awake because I have insomnia," Kelly said. "I had woken up and wanted to watch the cars driving by when I saw the van pull up."

"Since it was so dark, how could you see the license plate?" Henderson asked. "At that late, it's usually so dark that you can't see anything farther than a few feet. How could you describe the van, or my client, let alone know the license plate number?"

"Objection, he's badgering the witness!" Casey exclaimed.

"Let me rephrase," Henderson said. "How can you be absolutely _sure_ that what you saw was accurate?"

"A streetlight was a couple feet away from his van," Kelly answered confidently. "I could clearly see the van, the person, and the license plate. And when he drove under another streetlight, I checked to make sure what I saw was real."

Henderson took in a deep breath before dismissing the witness. Kelly walked off of the stand, and went to go sit with her parents. The judge checked her watch and ordered a lunch break.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Sorry, I _was_ planning on making this whole chapter the whole trial, but I knew it would be too long. So, the next chapter should conclude the trial. Please review and let me know what you think! How did I do with writing the trial?


	10. Chapter 10

**Worst Nightmare:**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just play with them.

**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game.

**Summary:** It was a night just like any other. But when she gets home, she's living her worst nightmare. EO

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! Hopefully from here on out the story won't be very graphic.

* * *

After the judge called for a lunch break, the SVU precinct met outside the courtroom with the remaining witnesses. Elliot rushed up to Olivia and asked her how it went.

"It was good," Olivia said. "It's finally over. No more worrying about it...and I didn't totally lose it!"

Elliot smiled as he squeezed her hand in congratulations. They all sat down and chatted as they ate a light lunch. Nobody was very hungry, but they still knew that they needed nourishment. Before long, the bailiff was giving them a ten minute warning. Casey cleaned up her area and wished her witnesses luck.

"Mrs. Keller, you're first," she said before walking into the courtroom.

Olivia walked in with Alex, Fin, Cragen, Melinda, and Doctor Huang. She sat down just as they were resuming court. Casey called Elizabeth Keller to the stand. They swore her in before they began her testimony.

"Mrs. Keller, on what date did the detectives visit your house?" Casey questioned.

"December twentieth," she replied.

"And are you the only person living in your home?"

Mrs. Keller shook her head and said, "No, my son Raymond lives with me as well from time to time."

Casey began to pace the courtroom, as she always did, before asking, "And what did the police find at your house?"

"They went into my son's room and...and they found a map to Miss Benson's apartment, they found her photograph, they also found her apartment number on the map."

"Did you know that your son was keeping these in his room?" Casey inquired.

Mrs. Keller shook her head as she forcefully stated, "No!"

"Thank you," Casey said. "And one final thing...you knew that your husband owned a cabin. You lead the detectives to the cabin, and ultimately to the missing detective, correct?"

"That is correct," she whispered.

"You bitch! You lead them straight to me!" Keller yelled, standing up. "If it wasn't for you, I would've gotten away with it and that little whore would be dead!"

Petrovsky banged her gavel several times, ordering Mr. Henderson to keep his client silent. Mrs. Keller looked horrified that her son would say that to her and was nearing tears. Casey was impatiently waiting for the trial to resume. Petrovsky nodded at her and Casey said, "Thank you Mrs. Keller...nothing further."

Mr. Henderson stood up and said, "Mrs. Keller, do you have a maid?"

"Objection, relevancy," Casey stated.

"I'm getting to it, Your Honor," Henderson said.

Petrovsky pursed her lips and allowed the question. Henderson thanked her and looked at Mrs. Keller for the answer. She furrowed her brow as she said, "No, I do all the cooking and cleaning."

"Oh, then why haven't you ever found the map and the pictures of Detective Benson?" asked Henderson.

"I, I don't know," the elderly woman answered. "I guess he either kept it hidden too well or I wasn't looking for something like that."

"But the detectives said that they found the evidence under the mattress," Henderson said. "Surely you had the chance of happening upon it when you were making the bed, or vacuuming, or dusting, perhaps."

"I really don't know," Mrs. Keller defended weakly. "I just never found them. I valued my son's privacy...he's a grown man, he deserves his space."

"Yes, but if you _had_ found them, then perhaps none of this would have happened," Henderson said.

Casey stood up as she yelled, "Objection...you can't tell what _could_ have happened, and this isn't what this trial is about."

"I'll withdraw the question," Henderson said. "Mrs. Henderson...you've been married once before, haven't you?"

She nodded and said, "Yes, but Raymond's father deserted us when he was only perhaps five."

"So, he never really had a father figure?"

"Well, I remarried when he was fifteen," said Mrs. Keller.

"So, you had to have been while he was growing up...the lack of parents around might have affected his judgment," Henderson said.

"I was busy, sure...but my son always came first!" Mrs. Keller stated.

"No further questions," Henderson said.

Petrovsky dismissed Mrs. Keller from the stand. She walked out of the courtroom and went home, not able to stand another minute of being there. In the courtroom, Casey looked at her sheet of witnesses and said, "The Prosecution calls Detective Elliot Stabler to the stand."

Elliot walked in moments later. After being sworn in, he stated his name for the record so his testimony could begin. Casey strode around as she asked, "The evidence shows that Detective Benson was going to call you when she feared that somebody was in her house. Did you ever receive that call?"

"No, she was knocked unconscious before she was able to," he answered.

"When did you first realize she was missing?" Casey asked.

Elliot thought back before he replied, "At approximately four o'clock in the morning on December the nineteenth."

"And would you please describe how you found out?"

"Well, Captain Donald Cragen called me to say that we had new leads on the case we were investigating," Elliot began. "He asked me to call Detective Benson, I did. I received no answer on either her home phone or cell phone, so I drove to her place. I knocked, there was no answer. I let myself in with the spare key she gave me, that's when I saw her apartment a mess and she was gone."

Even though she did, Casey acted like she didn't hear a word he said. She continued walking around the front of the courtroom and asked, "And how did you tie the defendant to Detective Benson's abduction?"

"Kelly Ross wrote down the license plate number of the van and we were able to track him down from that," Elliot said. "Plus, his mother led us right to where he was staying."

Casey nodded and asked, "Where was Detective Benson being held?"

"Technically, she was tied to a tree out in single digit temperatures, unconscious," Elliot answered, fighting to keep his temper under control. "But before that she was tied to a bed inside of a log cabin where Raymond Keller was."

"Thank you," Casey said. "What lead you outside?"

"There were snow-covered boots inside of the cabin," Elliot explained. "I walked outside and just followed the tracks until I found Detective Benson."

"Thank you...no further questions.

Elliot chewed on his bottom lip as he watched Mr. Henderson. The lawyer kept his head down as he read his papers as he told the judge he had no questions for this witness. Casey furrowed her brows. She didn't understand why he wasn't questioning her witnesses. Oh well, his loss.

Elliot walked down off the stand and sat down next to Olivia. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. He smiled at her and caressed her hand with his thumb as he watched Olivia's doctor, Doctor Michelle Parker, walk up to the witness stand. Dr. Parker sat down after being sworn in and stating her name. Casey then asked her, "Could you please tell the jury what injuries Detective Olivia Benson sustained when she was brought to you."

"Yes, she had severe contusions to her face," the doctor began. "Her eye socket was nearly collapsing and her jaw was nearly broken. She then had a concussion. Lacerations were scattered across her face. Also, she had severe vaginal trauma...her vaginal walls were torn and bruised severely."

"Here are several photos you have taken of Detective Benson," she said, passing them out to the jury.

She saw several of them cringe and she knew that they were on Olivia's side. She let them get passed around as she continued with Dr. Parker's testimony.

"Have you every seen this much trauma done to one person before?" Casey asked.

"Objection, this trial is about Detective Olivia Benson, not all of the other cases Dr. Parker has seen," Henderson said.

"Your Honor, I'm just trying to get my point across with how violent Mr. Keller was towards the detective," Casey said.

"You're pushing it, Casey, but I'll allow it," Petrovsky granted.

Casey thanked her.

"I've seen worse, but usually those victims have received permanent damage from head trauma," Dr. Parker answered. "I'd say that Detective Benson is lucky that she didn't receive any damage from the trauma she received."

"Thank you...your witness," Casey said, sitting down behind her table.

Keller's attorney stood up and said, "You said she could have received trauma...why didn't she?"

Dr. Parker furrowed her brows as if it were obvious. She then said, "Because he didn't hit her hard enough to jar her brain around...it didn't cause and bleeding to her brain, either."

"So, Detective Benson will suffer no permanent damage?" Henderson asked.

"Physically, no," she answered. "But she'll have emotional scars for life. Plus, just because she won't have permanent damage doesn't justify him beating her."

"Thank you Doctor, nothing further," Henderson told her, walking away from her.

Doctor Parker stepped down and Munch replaced her at the stand. Casey prayed that he wouldn't be as cynical as he always was and would just get his point across. Casey asked him what he found in the defendants room.

"A map with the quickest route to Detective Olivia Benson's house, her apartment number was on the map, and Detective Benson's picture," he answered. "All of these items were found under his bed."

"Thank you...and what other pieces of evidence were found that incriminates the defendant?" Casey asked.

"In Detective Benson's house, his hairs, we found her blood from their struggle, her cell phone with a number still on the screen, her gun, her door jimmied open, and her blood leading outside," he started. "Then we found the van, and we found her hairs and blood. The van also matched the one Kelly Ross identified as the one used to take Detective Benson. Inside of the cabin were Detective Benson's shredded clothes, her blood on the bed, the defendant's semen, and the ropes that bound her to the bed with her blood on them. The evidence found on Detective Benson was the defendant's blood and skin under her nails, her teeth marks on his neck from where she bit him, his semen inside of her, the bruises on her cheek matched the markings from a ring he was wearing, the blood on said ring was Detective Benson's, his pubic hairs were on her, and the rape kit showed that she was forcibly raped."

"Wow, that is a lot of evidence against the defendant," Casey said, feigning shock. "Do you remember what exactly was said to you during the interrogation of Raymond Keller?"

Munch nodded before answering, "He said that Detective Benson had _mocked him_. He wanted to be her boyfriend, she wanted nothing to do with him, and he said that she didn't understand her place as a woman."

"Where do you think the place of a woman lies?" Casey asked him.

"Where anybody else is," Munch said. "They shouldn't be confined to the home...if every single woman on earth was forced to stay at home and cook and clean, our good judge wouldn't be allowed here, half of the jury wouldn't be sitting there, our best detective wouldn't be allowed to come to work, guilty people would be wandering the streets because you couldn't convicts them...the world needs women."

"Thank you, nothing further," Casey said.

As she walked back to her table, Henderson walked up to Munch. He said, "The world needs women, right? Well, if Detective Benson hadn't harassed my client, perhaps we wouldn't have been here."

"Okay, one, she was attacked in her _home_," Munch said. "And your client said it himself; women should be cooped up and home...well, if Detective Benson hadn't gone home that night, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Two, she didn't _harass_ anybody...she was merely attempting to see if he would confess. Believe it or not, it actually works sometimes."

Henderson smirked sourly at him before asking, "My client had to grow up without a father...usually fathers tell their sons that women aren't objects and to never hit women."

"Not entirely...I grew up without a father and look how I turned out," Munch said.

Henderson sighed before he dismissed Munch from the stand. The detective walked to where the group was sitting. He sat down in between Alex and Fin. Alex leaned over and whispered, "For being a top-notch lawyer, Henderson doesn't seem to give a shit about what happens to his client."

"Probably 'cause he knows his client's dead meat," Fin answered back.

The trio broke apart in time to hear Henderson call up Mr. Raymond Keller for the Defense. Keller walked up and sat down in the witness stand after swearing to tell the truth. Casey sat back and watched and Mr. Henderson asked gently, "How was life like, growing up?"

"Hard," he answered. "My father left when I was young and Mom was never around because she was working. I had to sort of grow up quickly in order to survive."

Casey rolled her eyes, making sure the judge didn't see this action.

"Growing up, what kinds of things did you see?" Henderson softly asked.

"Prostitutes, hookers, drug dealers, drug addicts, homeless people, gun violence," Keller listed.

"So, you saw a lot of women selling their bodies for money?" Henderson asked.

"Yes."

"And when they sold their bodies, the buyer could do whatever they wished to the woman?" his lawyer asked.

Keller nodded. Henderson continued by asked, "So, women were being treated as objects and not as human beings."

"Yes."

"So, when Detective Olivia Benson told you she wanted nothing to do with you, why didn't you just walk away?" Henderson asked.

"Because I had never seen anybody just walk away before," he said.

"But didn't you know that you shouldn't have abducted her, raped her, and left her out in the cold?"

He shook his head and said, "Because women were punished when they didn't do as they were told."

"So, you thought you were doing the right thing?" Henderson asked gently.

At Keller's affirmative nod and statement, Elliot leaned over and whispered, "Bullshit!"

"One last thing," Henderson said, pulling out a sheet of paper. He walked back to his table and pulled out a few sheets of paper. He handed them to Keller and told him, "This is the phone call that Detective Benson said that she had heard. Who was on the other line?"

"My mother," he said stiffly.

He ordered him to read the highlighted passage. Keller looked down and read: _It takes roughly and hour and a half to get up there, but they'll probably switch on their lights and be there in an hour. That's more than enough time to get rid of her...dump her in the woods or something. When they get there, just play dumb and pretend that you don't know anything._

Henderson thanked him and offered him to Casey. She walked up to him, fuming inside.

"You thought you were doing the right thing by raping her and beating her?" Casey said.

"Yes."

"So, not _once_ did Olivia scream for help, or fight back, or yell for you to stop!" yelled Casey, not caring that she had used the detective's first name instead of 'Detective Benson.'

"So, your mother was the one who suggested that you dump Detective Benson outside?"

He nodded and she forcefully asked, "So _why_ did you follow her advice? _Why_ did you tie her up in the snow? If you hadn't, you wouldn't be facing a murder charge?"

Keller just stared at Casey, not responding. Casey stepped back and dismissed him. Keller walked back to his seat next to his lawyer. Since all of the witnesses had given their statements, it was time for the closing arguments. Casey stood up and paced as she thought of what to say.

"Two days," she began. "_Two days_! That is how long the defendant had kept Detective Benson against her will. He broke into her home in the dead of night and tied her up in the back of a van. He then tied her to a bed before he raped her! But that's not all he did, he beat her until she was nearly knocked unconscious. However, _then_ he took her outside in single digit temperatures and tied her to a tree before he raped her again! Then he left her there to die. She still wears some of the physical marks from his beatings, but those will fade with time. What will not fade are the emotional scars that he has left upon her! I implore you to find this man guilty to give this detective peace of mind."

She sat down as Henderson walked up to the jury. He stood before them and said, "Miss Novak has made a very reasonable point...but my client was not in his right mind when he attacked Detective Benson. What happened was tragic, but my client should not be held accountable. Your duty is to provide justice...provide Mr. Keller justice by finding him not guilty."

Henderson sat down, and Judge Petrovsky dismissed everyone from the courtroom while the jury made their decision. Casey gathered outside with everyone else.

"There is no way that the jury can find him not guilty," she assured Olivia as soon as she spotted her.

The brunette smiled and thanked her for all she did in court.

**EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO**

A little over an hour later, people began to file back into the courtroom to hear the verdict. The judge was handed a slip of paper which was then handed back to the standing jury member.

"People of the jury, have you reach a verdict?" Petrovsky asked.

"We have, Your Honor," the juror said. "On the count of rape, we find the defendant...

* * *

**A/N 2:** Ha, aren't I mean? Sorry for the delay...the verdict will be in the next chapter, and some romance will be thrown in as well!


	11. Epilogue

**Worst Nightmare:**

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just play with them.

**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game.

**Summary:** It was a night just like any other. But when she gets home, she's living her worst nightmare. EO

**A/N:** Here's the final chapter! It's sad, but I just really needed to wrap this up. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers!

ALSO: Note that in Chapter 6 I added some items that Raymond Keller was being charged with. He is now being charged with rape, kidnap, attempted murder, assault, and breaking and entering.

* * *

Olivia slid her hands inside of her long-sleeve shirt, a nervous habit she had acquired. Her heart was pounding and she was sure that she was a few shades paler than normal. Her stomach felt like it had butterflies in them. She twiddled her thumbs and played with the fabric of her shirt as she listened to the jury say that they had reached a verdict. He had to be guilty, he just HAD to be.

Elliot noticed her discomfort and he rested his hand on her forearm. He caressed her arm through her sleeve. She looked over at him and tried to smile but was unsuccessful. Instead, she leaned forward and rested elbows on her thighs and her jaw in her hands. She kept her eyes trained on Casey, not having the strength to look at the juror who was standing up. Casey looked as nervous as she did; she was biting her lip and twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. Her jaw clenched as the member of jury said, "On the count of rape, we find the defendant...guilty."

Relief flooded through her. She looked over at the juror as she said, "On the count of kidnap, we find the defendant...guilty. On the count of attempted murder, we find the defendant...guilty. On the count of breaking and entering, we find the defendant...guilty. On the count of assault, we find the defendant...guilty."

Olivia felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her torso. The scent of Elliot's cologne wafted through her nostrils. She relaxed in his arms and a small smile graced over her lips. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she came to realize that the man who attacked her would be away for quite awhile. She heard Petrovsky's voice ring through the courtroom that court was adjourned.

"That bastard won't be seeing the light of day for a long time," Fin assured her as they all stood up to leave.

Casey joined the group as they headed outside. They all congratulated her on a conviction. Olivia gave her a grateful hug and thanked her for all her hard work.

"It was nothing," she said modestly.

"How about a round of congratulatory drinks on me?" Cragen suggested.

They all agreed to the captain's proposal and left for a bar. When all of the drinks were distributed, they all gave a toast to a happy, healthy, long life to everybody. They all drank to that and prayed they wouldn't have to investigate something like that again.

"Hey Liv, are you sure you don't have anymore psychotic people wanting to get you?" Munch joked.

"Don't think so," she replied, genuinely smiling for the first time in awhile.

"I'm going to try and get Keller life without the possibility of parole," Casey said. "His sentencing hearing is tomorrow at seven-thirty."

They all just talked amongst themselves while they drank. After awhile, Cragen suggested they all go home for a good night's sleep. Since they all had a bit to drink, they took a taxi home, to be safe. Elliot and Olivia arrived at her house later on. Elliot walked her to the front door and said, "Well, uhm, since the doctor cleared you, I guess I don't need to be staying with you anymore. Goodnight Olivia...I'll see you on Monday."

He turned to walk away. Olivia just stood there, watching him leave. She chewed on her bottom lip before shouting, "Wait!"

He turned and walked back up to her apartment. They both just looked at each other, a moment of awkward silence passing before Olivia ushered him inside, saying, "Come on in...it's freezing outside."

He walked in. Olivia closed the door, and then went to the kitchen to make coffee. He followed her. He watched her walk around the kitchen, grabbing mugs and the instant coffee.

"You can sit," she said, pointing to the table.

He did so and continued watching her. He loved to just gaze at her. Her body was built so beautifully and her smile melted his heart, as did her laugh. Before he knew it, she had placed a steaming mug of coffee in front of him along with cream and sugar. She then sat down across from him. She fingered with the rim of her mug, staring at the swirling liquid.

"El, I think you should stay here tonight," she said all of a sudden. "You've had too much to drink in order to drive home...and I just don't want to sleep alone anymore."

Elliot gazed up at her and smiled. He covered her hand with his and said, "Liv, I'll never leave unless you tell me to."

"Well, what if I never want you to leave?" she asked him, trying not to look in his direction.

He smiled at her, caressing her hand, as he said, "Then you're stuck with me."

She smiled at him and said, "Good...I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"The divorce with Kathy is nearly finalized...once I sign the papers it'll be all over," he whispered, moving around the table to wrap his arms around her.

She smiled into his shoulder and hugged him back. They just stayed in each other's arms for awhile until Olivia suggested that they go to bed. Elliot followed Olivia to her bedroom, where she was already getting into shorts and a camisole. Elliot stripped down to his boxers before joining her in bed. Olivia curled up beside him before drifting into a deep, peaceful sleep.

--

A shrill sound aroused Elliot from sleep. He glanced over at the clock and saw that they had slept in; it was already half past nine. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before grabbing the ringing cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Elliot?" Casey asked, surprised.

"Um, yeah," he said through a yawn.

Casey smirked as she asked, "Can I talk to Liv?"

"What makes you think she'd be here?" he inquired, nervous that Casey had found out about them. But how could she know...they had only been together since last night.

"Uh, because I called _her_ cell phone!" Casey said, trying her hardest not to laugh. "One of you needs to change your ring tone!"

Elliot looked at the phone and realized that she was right. He was, in fact, talking on Olivia's phone.

"Shit," he grumbled before waking up his partner. "Liv, it's Casey."

"You answered my _phone_!" she whispered, taking it from him.

"I thought it was mine...I need to change my ring tone or something," he said.

Olivia rolled her eyes before dully saying, "Hello Casey."

That was too much for the ADA. She began laughing and Olivia smirked as she waited for her to finish. Casey finally composed herself before saying, "What's up?"

"How would I know?" Olivia asked incredulously. "_You_ called _me_!"

"Oh yeah...I just wanted to tell you that Keller is being sentenced to life without the possibility of parole at Sing Sing," she said. "It's over, Liv. And two, you guys really should get your asses out of bed!"

Olivia smiled before saying, "Hey Case, would you mind keeping what you heard to yourself?"

"Sure...congratulations, by the way," Casey said. "I'm really happy for you. And tell Stabler that if he hurts you that he won't be able to sit down for a month."

Olivia smiled before the two disconnected the call. Elliot looked at her as she placed the phone back on the bedside stand.

"So, what was that about?"

"Keller's in Sing Sing prison for life without parole," Olivia said. "And she says she's happy for us and that you won't be able to sit down for a month if you ever hurt me."

Elliot laughed softly before pulled Olivia into his arms. He kissed the top of her head lightly before he said, "I'd die before I'd do anything to harm you."

Olivia smiled and nestled down into Elliot's arms. He stroked her back gently with his thumb. Olivia sighed contentedly; ever since she was a little girl she had been dreaming of a happy ending. Here in Elliot's arms, she found it.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Yes, a little shorter than every other chapter, but I needed a way to finish this up. My next story will probably be a Munch/Casey story, so keep and eye out for it. Thank you all for reviewing, I've enjoyed reading them!


End file.
